


Stepfather and Daughter's Blues

by rosesweetchild



Category: Gibo to Musume no Blues (Jdorama), Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: AU of a Jdorama (jdrama), Coming of age story for a girl and her awkward but loving step-father, M/M, Starts out sad but has a lot of funny moments too, This is also a Trifecta story in a way.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesweetchild/pseuds/rosesweetchild
Summary: This is another AU based on a jdrama.Immediately after I finished my first AU based on a jdrama I wanted to start another one and this one just stood out somehow despite (or maybe because) of it's crack ships.
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Usami Haruhiko, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko
Kudos: 6





	Stepfather and Daughter's Blues

**Hiyori 2018**

I never knew my biological mother, although I’m told I look like her. She died right after I was born. Something about her heart not being able to handle the strain.

The closest person I had to a mother was Yokozawa Takafumi, but I called him _Onii-chan._ I only found out later that he was my father’s husband. He was the one who made us dinner and made my hair, something my father was hopeless at. He was so serious and often his eyebrows got furrowed. When I was little, I would use my pointer finger to try to rub the creases off his face. My father used to complain that I didn’t love _Onii-chan_ as much as I loved him, but he was always smiling when he said it. _Onii-chan_ worked hard as a salesman at a publishing company. Dad was also a salesman, but they worked in completely different companies. 

They probably argued sometimes, but I just remember being loved.

My father isn’t good at finding healthy people though to spend his life with, because seven years later _Onii-chan_ got sick. They tried to keep it from me, but _Onii-chan_ was always in and out of the hospital. And then one day he went to the hospital and never came home. It wasn’t until I was standing at a shrine, holding his framed picture in my hand and all his co-workers were there paying respects and saying a prayer for him that I realized I lost my mother. I never saw my father look so alone. He’s usually a happy easy-going person. Nothing much bothers him. Now it makes so much sense, but back then I was terrified. Seeing him cry made me feel so helpless. I held on to him for dear life and begged my brother to come back. 

There’s a lot of different types of music. Jazz. Classic. Pop. Enka. Folk. The type of music best describing my life is probably the blues.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another AU based on a jdrama. 
> 
> Immediately after I finished my first AU based on a jdrama I wanted to start another one and this one just stood out somehow despite (or maybe because) of it's crack ships. 


End file.
